All is Far in Love and War
by Vamp75
Summary: [One-shot] Friendship-Fic-Will Jay and Cole ever be able to settle their feud and be friends again, no matter who Nya picks?


**A one-shot about the love triangle between Cole, Jay, and Nya. It doesn't really matter if you are a Jaya or Coya shipper, because there is no romance between those two couples in this! Its just a friendship/brother-fic about Jay and Cole settling their feud. I'm sure you will like it no matter who you want to get together. :)**

**-Vamp75**

* * *

_All Is Fair In Love And War_

"Stupid!"

"Imbecile!"

"Dumbass!"

"Jerk!"

"Stealer!"

"Liar!"

"Back-stabber!"

The insults between Jay and Cole just kept flying back and forth, annoying everyone else in the room. Especially the particular girl they were fighting over.

"How did I _back-stab_ you!?" Cole asks.

"You _stole_ Nya from me!" Jay yells like it's obvious.

"Nya and I aren't even together! She didn't pick yet!" Cole says.

"She wouldn't_ have_ to pick if you never interfered!"

"Guys-" Nya tried stopping the fight.

"I didn't interfere with anyone! If were perfect matches, how exactly is that my fault?!" It was just that. The fact that Cole kept bringing up how him and Nya were perfect matches. It drove Jay mad, and he resorted to verbally fighting. Because, well, as much as he hated to admit it, Cole was the stronger one of the two.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Jay had run out of comebacks.

"Guys-"

"MAKE ME!" Cole yelled with just as much fury

Nya sighs as the two endlessly argue. She shakes her head hopelessly and walks off of the front deck and to the living room. Nya had no idea what to do, or who to pick. It made her guilty, thinking she was the cause of their fighting. She loved Jay, of course. She loved him with all her heart. But something about Cole was slightly more…exciting. Nya thought hard about it as she now frequently did, weighing her pros and cons.

Jay was sweet. But so was Cole.

Jay was sensitive, Cole was cooler.

Cole acted more like a _guy_ guy. A leader.

Jay was more of a 'good guy'. Things with him were just how Nya liked it-comfortable and safe. To Nya, his nervousness was absolutely adorable.

Cole was more like a bad boy, and excitingly dangerous.

But Cole was kind of annoying sometimes…boasting about how strong he was, slightly self-centered, and wasn't her first choice.

Jay was slightly annoying sometimes, too. He talked way too much, and always made up fake things to impress Nya.

And, _once again_, they had a tie. They both had the same amount of things that Nya loved, and slightly disliked about them. There was a much longer list of things Nya adored about them both, though. These were just the top things. But in the end…Jay and Nya were already together, loved each other, and basically, Jay had dibs.

It was the classical guy code, dumb, over-used, but know by all guys everywhere. Heck, even Nya knew about it, and Cole was breaking a rule. It had three simple rules.

_1. Bros before hoes_

_2. NEVER go after a taken girl_

_3. Ex-girlfriends are off limits_

And Cole was technically breaking rule number 2 by fighting with Jay over Nya, when she was obviously taken by one of his best friends. It's an obvious thing that you just _know_. Cole knew what he was doing, too, but he had admired Nya for a while. All of the other ninja knew, too. But in Cole's mind, it was like this. 'If something is meant to be, let it happen. Go for what you want!' Even though he thought this, he knew taking Nya would probably be the wrong thing to do. But hey—all is fair in love and war.

Nya flopped onto couch in the living room, putting a pillow over her face to muffle her groans. She had a very stressful day. Plotting attacks, defenses, making new inventions, Nya was dog tired. And the impending love triangle just put another 100-pound weight on her shoulders.

"Rough week?" Nya hears the amused voice of Misako as she enters the room. She takes the pillow away from her face and nods, fixing her now-messed-up hair.

"You could say that again." She says. Misako knew about all of the drama going on, as Nya had confided in her. She saw the older woman as a sort of 'mother figure'. Misako sits next to her on the couch and lightly pats her knee sympathetically.

"It'll all work out." She says.

* * *

Jay was certainly not having the same thoughts.

He sat glumly on the bottom bunk of his bed in the shared room, Kai sitting next to him and giving him encouraging words. Even though his words didn't exactly help much. Kai was a 'Jaya shipper' as you could call it. Yes, him and Cole had a very close friendship, but he didn't want his little sister ending up with the black ninja. Now its not like he didn't like Cole, of course he did! Its just, Cole is sort of a bad boy. And he didn't like the idea of his baby sister with a bad boy. He personally enjoyed the fact that Nya was dating Jay. He knew Jay was a sweet, innocent, kind-hearted guy, and he would never intentionally harm Nya. Not that Cole would harm her either, but, the situation was complicated. And there was a 50/50 chance she might pick Jay. There was a 50/50 chance she could pick Cole, too...

Nonetheless, Kai patted his friend's back.

"It'll all work out, dude." He said. "Nya will definitely be with you 'till the end. She loves you! She was with you beforehand, this is just a little bump in the road you guys will be over soon." There was a short pause.

"What if she doesn't, though?" He asks vulnerably. Kai bites his lip, not exactly knowing how to answer.

"If she doesn't pick me, I dunno what I'll do, I just...I can't function without Nya. And seeing her with Cole of all people..." Jay grimaces, and chills go down his spine. The bad kind of chills. Kai shrugs.

"I honestly don't know, but-" The door abruptly opens to a frantic looking Zane, luckily cutting off Kai's sentence. He really didn't know where he was going with that speech.

"Nindroids have been spotted in the city!" Zane announces. Kai and Jay both hop off the bed, getting in their ninja stances. They run out the door, meeting up with the rest of the gang, and hopping off the ship onto the ground.

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole take out their weapons, turning them into very advanced vehicles. P.I.X.A.L got on the back of Zane's ride, he couldn't do Spinjitzu without her. Lloyd got on the back of Kai's motorcycle, and everyone waited for Nya to get on a ride before they left.

The samurai girl stands there like a deer caught in headlights, looking between Cole's car and Jay's jet. She gulps.

"Oh, for crying out loud...just take your Samurai Suit! We've got to go!" Kai yells, getting impatient. Nya looks at her brother in relief, clicking a button on the band on her wrist which makes her big suit automatically fly to her. She gets in, and finally, they go to the city to take care of the nindroid problem. On their way, they all assumed the same thing-there was about ten or so nindroids there, and they would be a breeze to get rid of.

Boy, were they _wrong._

There was...roughly...sixty or seventy of them there, all around a huge construction site. They were terrorizing citizens and construction workers, really just freaking everyone out.

"What's our plan, guys?" A wide-eyed Lloyd asks.

"I think the solution to solving this would best play out if we each paired up and cornered an equal bunch of them, using the weapons." Zane says. Everyone nods.

"Okay, Kai with Nya, Zane and I with P.I.X.A.L, and Jay with Cole." Lloyd says. Jay and Coles raise their eyebrows at him, then turn and glare at each other.

"I don't wanna work with _him_." They say at the same time. Nya groans.

"We don't have time for this!" She yells, exasperated. "Now just follow the plan and stop fighting for once! Please?" She exclaims. Cole and Jay both sigh, not being able to deny Nya. They both nod wordlessly.

"Thank you. Now lets go." Nya says, looking much calmer now. The three groups split up, wrangling different bunches of nindroids. Jay and Cole get out their techno blades, and do spinjitzu at a few parts, trying to get them in a certain area up against this wall. If they get them to that part, a wrecking ball will come and hit that exact place, taking mostly all of them out.

"No, Jay, get those ones over there!" Cole says, both of them gong in different directions. Jay shakes his head.

"No Stupid, its over there! Or else it wont hit them correctly!" Jay says. Both of them stop trying to lure the nindroids, getting closer to each other and arguing louder. In the heat of all the yelling, they didn't notice the droids getting much closer to them, and, in turn, cornering them.

"Uh...Cole?"

"What!?"

"Look in front of you, idiot!" Cole looks and sees the predicament they were in. The nindroids were getting closer and closer, and they were up against the area where a wrecking ball would take them out in exactly three minutes.

"Oh, crap." They both mutter, and look at each other helplessly. The nindroids couldn't walk very fast, (there was a recent power outage so they were still rebooting) so Cole and Jay had a few minutes.

"How do we get out of this!?" Jay whines. Cole clenches his jaw.

"I don't know, what happens when your stuck between a rock and a hard place?" He asks. The droids were now much closer, and they used their weapons to zap a few and get a few away, but they couldn't take them all out.

"What do we do now?" Jay asks quietly. Cole squeezes his eyes shut, and at that moment, they were both pretty sure this would be their _last_ moment. There was a few seconds of silence, and then Cole spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He says. Jay's head shoots towards his.

"You're sorry? For what?" He asks curiously.

"I'm sorry for kind of coming between you and Nya, and fighting with you about it."

"Well, I'm sorry too. I really started this whole dumb fight in the first place. And I'm sorry for the names I called you. And...for breathing my stinky breath on your face..." He trails off sheepishly. Cole chuckles.

"Me too. And we were both really kind of breaking the number one rule of the guy code. Bros before hoes?"

"Nya isn't a h-"

"I'm kidding."

"Oh." They both start chuckling then, which turns into full out laughing at their own stupidity. In that bitter-sweet moment, they realized that whoever Nya would've picked, their still brothers. And brothers stick together 'till the end.

"Nya would probably look good with you anyway." Jay says, and smiles half-heartedly at Cole. Cole smiles back.

"Nah, she would have looked way better with you. You guys are in love!" Cole exclaims. They laugh some more, glad they could end this on a happy note, and brace themselves for the wrecking ball about to hit them. They squeeze their eyes shut tightly, and...never get hit. They slowly open their eyes again.

"Are we alive?" Jay asks. They look at the wrecking ball, now not going straight forward at them anymore. Instead, it was going side to side, taking out the rest of the droids. They look at each other wide-eyed.

"What's going on?" Cole asks. Then they hear clapping.

"Well, wasn't that the_ sweetest_ thing I ever_ heard_?" Nya says in a sickly-sweet tone.

They look up and see Nya and Kai inside the wrecking ball machine, controlling it. Both of their mouths drop open. Nya and Kai laugh, telling them to get going, because all the droids were taken care of.

Cole and Jay, still slightly angered at the fact they were tricked into making up, grumbled to themselves as they got their vehicles ready and left.

"I wonder why they didn't just use their spinjitzu..." Nya quietly muses to Kai. Her brother shrugs.

"Bozos." He says.

* * *

That night, when they were all in their bunk beds and supposed to be asleep, Cole and Jay were still up. Cole was laying on the bunk bed above Jay's.

"Hey Cole?" Jay whispers. Cole leans over the side of his bed to get a clear look at Jay.

"Yeah man?" He asks/whispers.

"Nya's _mine_." Jay says. Cole chuckles quietly and rolls his eyes.

"Hey, we're perfect matches. _All is fair in love and war_." He says teasingly. Jay purses his lips.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that, Dummy."

"Air-for-brains."

"Dunce."

"Love you Bro."

"Love you too."


End file.
